1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium transport device, a control program for the medium transport device and a control method for the medium transport device.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, such as a printer or the like, a print recording medium, such as a sheet or the like, is transported along a transport path in the apparatus. In the transport path, transport members, such as a feed roller and the like for transporting the print recording medium are disposed.